Chapter 62
Arm Robbery is the 62nd chapter of the InuYasha manga. Summary *Sesshōmaru tries to kill Kagome for interfering, but Inuyasha saves her. *Jaken tells Miroku it was Naraku who gave them the Saimyōshō hive. *Inuyasha sees that the Tessaiga has transformed back into its fang-state. Synopsis *Kagome has just fired a sacred arrow at the Tessaiga, reversing the transformation. She then tells Sesshōmaru that her next arrow will sever his arm off. Inuyasha wonders what she's talking about. Kagome thinks to herself that she sees a sacred jewel shard inside Sesshōmaru's left arm. She then fires her arrow, but Sesshōmaru dodges it easily. Kagome tries to set another arrow, and Inuyasha tells her to run away quickly before his brother comes after her. Just as predicted, Sesshōmaru lunges toward the interfering wench, simply saying "Die." but before he can kill Kagome, Inuyasha intercepts and counterattacks, cutting Sesshōmaru on the cheek. Sesshōmaru chuckles and says that Inuyasha is faster when protecting his woman. Kagome wonders to herself if that's true *Inuyasha tells Kagome to escape, and she agrees. Inuyasha then confronts his brother with what he knows: that he shouldn't be able to touch their father's sword because he's a full-blooded demon. And the replacement arm he has is that of a human, with a sacred jewel shard attached. If he tears the arm off, then Sesshōmaru will be forced to relinquish the blade. On top of that, Inuyasha will get another shard of the Shikon jewel. Sesshōmaru says that's all very interesting, but it doesn't matter, because he'll never succeed in taking his arm away. Sesshōmaru then rushes up and punches Inuyasha in the face. Inuyasha wonders why his brother isn't using the Tessaiga, and he figures it must be because the effects of Kagome's arrow haven't worn off yet. So he realizes he has to get back the Tessaiga before Sesshōmaru has a chance to use it on him. *Meanwhile, Miroku continues to 'interrogate' Jaken about where he got the Saimyōshō hive. Jaken says that all he knows is it was a demon dressed in a baboon pelt who said his name was Naraku. Knowing Naraku was the one who cursed his hand and gave him the Kazaana, Miroku demands to know Naraku's whereabouts. Jaken says he doesn't know, but even if he did and told the Monk, it wouldn't matter; he's going to die from the Saimyōshō's venom before he has a chance to find Naraku anyway. Miroku punches the ground in frustration, and Jaken tells him "Nyah! Serves you right, mortal!" Jaken then gets punched by Miroku several times. Kagome arrives with Medicine to help Miroku, but he says he's too weak to take them and that she'll have to pass it by mouth. Shippō then tries to, and Miroku admits he thinks he has the strength to take it by himself. Kagome is relieved the monk still has enough strength to crack jokes, but even so, he'll be helpless against Sesshōmaru. *Inuyasha and Sesshōmaru continue to fight, when suddenly the elder brother's armor gets hit by another arrow. "That mortal wench... Always in the way..." As Sesshōmaru looks over toward Kagome, Inuyasha punches him in the stomach, but Sesshōmaru is only amused by the attack saying "What nuisances... You and she deserve each other, Inuyasha.", then grabbing the half-demon by the neck and tossing him away, making him crash right into Kagome. Inuyasha immediately asks her if she's okay and she doesn't respond. When Inuyasha looks back over at Sesshōmaru, he sees that the Tessaiga has transformed back; Kagome's arrow has worn off. Preparing to attack, Sesshōmaru mocks: "You two will have each other for all eternity." With a growl, Inuyasha vows that Sesshōmaru won't get away with hurting Kagome. Characters in Order of Appearance *Kagome *Sesshōmaru *Inuyasha *Miroku *Jaken *Shippō Trivia *The cover page of this chapter features Sesshōmaru holding the Tessaiga and glaring at Kagome. Category:Chapters